Kan-Ra
Kan-Ra is an ages-old sorcerer hailing from ancient Babylon and a playable character in Killer Instinct (2013). Cursed to walk the earth a rotting corpse, Kan-Ra seeks to undo his affliction through whatever means necessary - and is more than willing to inflict a few of his own on the way. He is the bitter rival of Aganos, a golem sent by his previous lord to finish him off. Appearance Kan-Ra, owing to his curse, is emaciated and corpse-like, covered in tattered bandages along with Egyptian style jewelled necklaces and armguards. His skin has rotted into a dark greyish brown colour and his teeth have decayed. A thin layer of grey hair remains along his jawline and the back of his head. He possesses a large knife among other articles of equipment under a sash on his side. His eyes glow bright white, making it seem as though he has no pupils or irises. When in battle, his bandages swirl around his arms and can move on their own to attack. History Babylon, 559 BC: Kan-Ra is named vizier, head advisor to the throne. Over his years of study in this position, he becomes fascinated with the King’s enigmatic royal guard – a living statue – and the magic that keeps it alive. From all of Kan-Ra’s cautious attempts to observe and study the creature, he deduces that its power source could theoretically keep it alive forever. The thought of being able to study and learn until the end of time enthralls Kan-Ra and feeds his obsession for knowledge. Scholarly research in the royal libraries into past wonders and lost arts of magic fuels his ambition; Kan-Ra feels that as the smartest person in Babylon only he is qualified to rule. He seduces the King’s wife using a charm spell and begins setting in motion a plan to take the throne by using the Queen as his assassin. Lacking the power to control the spell effectively, it wears off prematurely. The Queen, thinking herself simply coming to her senses after being seduced by Kan-Ra, is overwhelmed by guilt, killing herself and leaving a note detailing her and Kan-Ra’s betrayal. Enraged, the King has Kan-Ra hunted down and captured by his royal guard, who brings a bloodied and beaten Kan-Ra before the throne. The King summons his most powerful sorcerers and curses Kan-Ra with a withering curse- a painful dark spell that disintegrates flesh and organs slowly... and painfully. Writhing in agony, rotting a bit more every day, Kan-Ra was exiled, his ambition doomed to wither away into nothingness along with him. In exile Kan-Ra uses what little knowledge he has gained of magic to slow down the withering of his organs and body. While the King assumes he is dead, Kan-Ra’s intellect is focused on reversing the rot so that he can have his revenge. He tracks down sorcerers and occultists versed in dark magic, learning what he can. Unable to slow his rot further, he instead places upon himself other curses that work to offset the rot. He seeks out magical artifacts and talismans to ease the pains and ailments these layers of curses cause him, carrying them on him in an ever-growing number; a magical balancing act of curses and boons at play throughout his being. Moveset * Combo Trait - Ranged Linkers: Kan-Ra can follow up certain ranged moves with his Spike Linker, bringing him closer and allowing him to continue his combos. * Instinct Mode - Curse of Drought: Kan-Ra's body begins leaking sand. This allows him to use Sand Jump, Sand Dash, Sacrifice and launch Tornado projectiles from Whirl without a Sand Trap. Kan-Ra can also Sand Dash cancel or Sand Jump cancel his normals on hit or on block. * Sand Traps: The majority of Kan-Ra's moves work in synergy with his Sand Traps. Sand Traps are conjured when using a handful of certain command attacks or special moves, and remain in place until utilized. * Alternate Attacks - An alternate set of attacks meant for a closer range. Special Moves * Spike - A spike of sand rises from beneath the opponent, dealing damage and leaving behind a Sand Trap. Each strength tosses the opponent in a different direction. * Swarm - Kan-Ra exhales a swarm of filthy insects that hover in place. Opponents can punch or kick these out of the way. One Swarm of each strength can be active at a time. Strength determines startup time and duration. * Whirl - Kan-Ra moves forward while spinning rapidly and will recapture opponents. Spinning over a Sand Trap will launch a tornado projectile and destroy the trap. Strength determines the distance travelled. The tornado projectile tosses opponents skyward and knocks them down. * Clutch - A long-range grab that causes a ground bounce. Shadow Moves * Shadow Spike - Kan-Ra summons a series of sand spikes that cover nearly the entire screen and collapse into a Sand Trap. * Shadow Swarm - Kan-Ra breathes a swarm of insects that track the opponent but cannot change elevation. The ground version pukes the Swarm onto the floor. * Shadow Whirl - Kan-Ra spins violently in place, striking the opponent up to ten times. * Shadow Clutch - A quick long-range grab that bashes the opponent against the ground five times. Switches sides with the opponent. Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Killer Instinct Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Magical Creatures Category:Evil Creatures Category:Villains Category:Undead Category:Mummies Category:Humanoids